Modern Fairytale
by mew-xena
Summary: A few years ago, a dark prince kidnapped then fell in with a princess. He later died for her. Not all of the W.I.N.X. Club are who they seem. And not all fairytales have happy endings. MxR BxS SxB TxT FxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm sorry this chapter sort of short, it's late adn I'm not suppose to be up! '' I wanted to start a W.I.N.X. story cause there are so few up right now. The updates won't be so quick, cause it's not my top priority, but they should be pretty constant. So, with out further adue: The Legend of Briseis and Achilles:**

_In the realm of Magix, there were three schools. Cloud Tower, Red Fountain and Alfea. These three schools were legendary. They taught the three basic forms of magic; good, evil and heroics. And while the witches of Cloud Tower might have hated the fairies of Alfea (and believe me, the feeling was mutual) there was always some form of peace between the schools. And while the Specialists who learned heroics at Red Fountain were generally despised by Cloud Tower witches, there was always a balance kept in tact._

_That is, until three witches came to Cloud Tower. Stormy, Darcy and their leader, Icy, pushed the rules too far. They played with that thin line and eventually crossed it. The balance between the schools was saved from a horrible fate, by five girls; Flora, Techna, Musa, Stella and Bloom. And so Alfea became host to the sole survivor of the Witch Covenant, Princess of Sparks and lone protector of the Dragon Fire. Little could any one guess, but this same school was about to be home to another great legend; the legend of Briseis and Achilles, the legend of a love that withstood all tests and over came all obstacles. The legend that was to change ten young people forever. And this, is how it all began…_

Just in side the wing-like gates of Alfea, a teacher stood. She had strict glasses, and an even stricter to look to match. In front of her, a line of nervous, twittering girls whispered to each other.

"Your name and your realm," she stated, coolly looking down her nose at the student in front of her. The red head shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Ms. Griselda? It's me Bloom, from Earth."

"Bloom? Oh yes. But from now on Bloom, you are listened as from Sparks."

"Right," Bloom said. "Um… what's my room?" Griselda raised an eyebrow as she consulted the list.

"Room 19A. Ms. Farigonda saw fit to keep you girls together. Of course if it was me, I would have down the exact opposite… next!" Bloom jumped, startled at the sudden dismissal.

"I can't believe I'm back here Keiko!" She cried, looking down at her little blue bunny. "I wonder how everyone else is?"

"Yo! Bloom!" Bloom spun around quickly. There, by the doors to the dorms, was a tall, heavily guarded girl. She wore lose blue jeans with numerous pockets and a red, one strap shirt. Her dark, dark blue hair was pulled into two pigtails and she desperately tried to escape the ring of guards surrounding her.

"Musa?" Bloom asked, slightly amazed. "Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Musa, what's with all the guards?" Bloom giggled, trying to find a way through.

"Some jerk tried to kidnap me during the tour." When Bloom managed to get a hand through the wall of guards, they all surrounded her, weapons pointing.

"Chillax!" Musa cried, coming to Bloom's rescue. "She's one of my peeps, you know?" The guards slowly and warily moved away. Mean while, this whole business had attracted the attention of Ms. Farigonda, who was watching the new students arrive.

"Excuse me gentlemen," She said sweetly, approaching the guards. "But I do believe Princess Musa is well enough protected here. You may return to the harmonic nebula now."

The captain of the guards grumbled and shifted on his feet, but he knew enough of Ms. Farigonda's reputation to know not to mess with her. Still, orders were orders, and he couldn't go back to the king with out saying he'd at least tried.

"I'm sorry, miss, but our orders were to stay with the Princess. No disrespect mean, of course." For this last sentence, his rough voice was shaking, imaging all the dreadful things she could do to him.

"I am well aware of your orders. But I can assure you, I will not allow any harm come to any of my students." It was a dismissal, plain and clear.

The guard didn't need any other excuse.

"Yes, Ma'am." He turned to Musa, who was watching with a smile. "Princess… do be careful." She grinned at him and put her arm around Bloom's shoulders.

"Chillax! I got my peeps to help me. See you Brutus." She waved at him and turned around. Just as soon as the guards were out of sight, Bloom and Musa burst out laughing, holding their sides.

"Hey girls!" Stella cried, waltzing over to the two laughing teenagers.

"Hey Stella!" Bloom cried. Stella looked the exact same as last year, with her lime green bikini-like top and orange skirt. The only difference was the belt was know stars instead of circles.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me what's so funny?" Stella demanded, hands on hips.

"Musa's guards just got totally told off by Ms. Farigonda."

"Musa's guards? Girl what are you doing that you need guards?" Stella turned to her friend, eyes narrowed questioningly.

"Some jerk tried to abduct me during the tour. He didn't get far, barely laid a hand on my, but my dad freaked. No biggie. Let's bounce!"

They ran to their room, a suite almost identical to last year's dorm. There they met up with Techna and Flora. The rest of the night was spent sharing screams and hugs, laughter and memories, old and new.

The W.I.N.X. Club was together again.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the hall on the first day of school, the W.I.N.X. Club couldn't help but examine the newest Sophomore in their class. She was quiet, walking down the hall by herself with a thick braid of raven hair swishing behind her.

"Look at her fashion style! Ick city!" Shaking her head, Stella peered at the new girl.

"Don't know Stell. I think it's sort of cute." Bloom said, coming to the girl's defense.

Light shone through the windows igniting the very air. Like magic, the girl's black silk halter seemed to absorb it. Once the light reached the thick white belt though, it twinkled with intensity, reflecting onto the jeans and black tennis shoes that completed the outfit.

"Though, I do wonder where she got her pearls." Stella conceded. "They are to die for!"

Indeed, the new girl was wearing a pearl bracelet and earrings. The soft silver jewels shone as the light reflect off of them, lovely and majestic.

Musa looked closer at the girl. She walked with her shoulders back and head tilted, pride radiating from every pore of her being. Even as some fairies who she passed laughed behind their hands at her. Bloom looked confused as one of the laughing fairies turned to her friend and threw a few punches, laughing all the while. The new girl was watching this, and when she made eye contact with Bloom, she quickly looked away. But the W.I.N.X. Club still saw the sorrow in her silver eyes.

"I wonder why she looks so sad," Flora mused out loud.

"Well duh. She's got no fashion sense! I mean paw-lease. A silk halter in the middle of winter! It totally goes against Rule #19 in this month's issue of Teen Fairy! Never wear- Hey!" She cried. With her concentration on her speech, she did not see the new girl run off. Nor did she see Bloom, Musa, Techna and Flora rush after her.

"Guys! Wait up! I can't run in these heels!" Stella pleaded, stumbling.

"Come on guys!"

"What is she doing?" Techna whispered, peering around the door. "Bloom, either tell us or move!"

Bloom stared at the girl's reflection in the mirror. Behind her she could hear Stella whimper and Musa's growl. Bloom readjusted herself near the stall's crack.

The new girl had run into the bathroom and Techna's sharp eyesight had seen tears before the door slammed and locked. They had waited for Stella to catch up, and had her (complaining all the way) transport them into the bathroom stalls.

Unfortunately, she had to transport them into the janitor's _closet_. Now Bloom was pressed uncomfortably towards the door, but she had nothing to complain about. Techna was being squeezed in between a vacuum cleaner and Bloom, holding her head from her run in with said vacuum cleaner. Flora had fallen on her butt in a pile of sponges. Wet sponges. Stella had landed knee deep in cleaning water. She had promptly fallen over, landing on Musa, who had tripped and was now lying across the closet floor, a dripping Stella on her back.

Bloom shook her head and looked back at the girl. She was doing something, feet moving, hands flying, braid whipping through the wind. Bloom lost herself in watching the rough dance, mesmerized by the movements in the mirror.

"That's it!" Stella cried. "I am a Princess and deserve to be treated like one! Now get me out of this slime infested muck before it ruins my new couture!"

Techna jumped in surprise, toppling over a spray bottle and into Bloom who fell into the door, effectively bringing it down with her.

"You know," the girl said, never breaking her pattern. "Next time you try to hide, you might want to do it _quietly_." She crouched, moving from left to right, before spinning around and walking out the door.

"Well…that went well."

"So Bloom… what was she doing?"

Bloom shrugged.

"I don't know. I couldn't really see."

"What!" Stella cried, turning on Bloom. "You mean you pulled me in a stinking broom closet, into a pile of filth that won't come out of my one of a kind tailoring and you don't know!!!"

"Not to mention we're late for class." Flora murmured, worried.

"Don't worry Flo!" Musa grinned, patting the girl on the back. "We can still make it if we run!" And run they did, right on down the halls of Alfea.

Hey Guys!

So, here's another chapter, very poorly written, but I didn't feel like re-writting it. I'm kinda ashamed of it, so any reassurances would be nice. : )

But I'm sorry about the delay; I was busy with life and lemondade.

(When life hands you lemons, make lemonade, you know?)

Hopefully I'll get another section up soon. I swear!


End file.
